


the joy in threesome

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: He's been eyeing Sooyoung all night, who's also been looking at him not so discreetly. He's sure Kyungsoo realizes it in between their conversations earlier and maybe Kyungsoo has been glancing at her too.





	the joy in threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [encoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/gifts).



> for angie just because. im sorry the story feels rushed i just?? don't know. im also sorry for the lame title?? but when have my fics not titled lamely tbh. anyway ive always wanted to see these three being written together so i took the liberty of writing it because im probably the only person in the world who wants this threesome?? and it's pure filth im going to hell. this fic literally has zero dialogue. enjoy?

It's one of those after parties SM Entertainment always throws after a succesful concert or event. Tonight, Baekhyun is a little drunker than usual, so is Kyungsoo who's leaning his head on Baekhyun's shoulder with his eyes shut. It's a rare sight to see Kyungsoo this out of it what with him being composed all the time after a few drinks and all.

Baekhyun wants to get himself and Kyungsoo up to their shared hotel room and excuse themselves from the rest of the members who are still enjoying their drinks at the table but he's been eyeing Sooyoung all night, who's also been looking at him not so discreetly. He's sure kyungsoo realizes it in between their conversations earlier and maybe Kyungsoo has been glancing at her too.

Baekhyun catches a glimpse of her one last time and she catches his eyes, staring into him with an expression he can't really comprehend. He finds himself nodding at her in which she just responds with a nod, before standing up and excusing herself from her members and leaving the party. Baekhyun looks at her retreating figure, clad in her strap mini dress before he turns to wake Kyungsoo up.

Kyungsoo's not asleep. He's been staring at Baekhyun from the side all this while. He doesn't say anything, though, only leaning away from Baekhyun's shoulder and pulling Baekhyun with him as he gets up to leave. The members pay them no mind or maybe they don't even realize the both of them have left the table.

Back at their hotel room lies Sooyoung in the middle of their bed, sleeping on her side with her back to them. She's still in her dress, maroon-coloured and low cut at the backside, her back exposed as her long hair isn't blocking her back anymore. She looks really beautiful like this. She's always been beautiful but Baekhyun finds her even more attractive in his bed. In his and Kyungsoo's shared bed.

Sooyoung has been sleeping over a few times, their managers know of it and maybe that's why she's managed to get inside. Their managers don't care but not before giving them death glares as they mutter 'just be careful'. None of the long talks, they've passed that phase and it isn't like it's the first time the members have done anything like this.

Kyungsoo walks over to the bed, joining Sooyoung on her right, facing her and then closing his eyes right after when he's found a comfortable position. Baekhyun does the same, lying on her left and facing her back, wrapping his arms around her as he takes a whiff of her perfume mixed with nasty hair product, something Baekhyun is used to so he doesn't mind.

Baekhyun drifts off minutes later and faintly feels warmth in his hands around Sooyoung before he's completely shut off from reality into a soundless sleep.

Baekhyun wakes up to the same back, except he's not hugging any body, no warmth, just moans echoing the room. The room is lighted with just a lamp on the nightstand like it did before Baekhyun went to sleep. Sooyoung is sitting on the bed with Kyungsoo in front of her, sucking on her nipple. Her dress straps have fallen off her shoulders even though it looks the same from Baekhyun's view, like she still has her dress on like before.

She's making these beautiful sounds, those of which Baekhyun has missed, is craving to hear more now that he's heard them again. He wakes up, slightly wobbly but sober and moves to hug her from the back just like he had earlier. He kisses her nape, leaving trailing kisses along her spine until he can feel her arch her back slightly from the touch.

Kyungsoo is still playing with her nipples, pinching one nub and sucking on the other. Kyungsoo is especially fond of them. If Baekhyun is an ass man, then Kyungsoo is definitely a boob kind of man. Sooyoung's breasts aren't that big but they aren't small either. They fit snuggly in Kyungsoo's capable hands. Kyungsoo loves the cushiony feel of them when he brings his face to her boobs.

Her hair is long and wavy, vibrant red that matches well with her personality. Baekhyun loves the feeling of it in his hand. It's soft but the moment Baekhyun pulls at it, it becomes messy and beautiful. He pulls her head back and kisses her square on the lips, tasting remnants of sleep and vodka she had been drinking at the party.

He licks into her mouth and deepens the kiss until she moans into his mouth. Kyungsoo has stopped his ministrations and is watching them kiss filthily and starts to undress himself. Baekhyun doesn't remember how long he's kissed Sooyoung but Kyungsoo's naked now and sitting against the headboard, his cock in his hand as he slowly pumps it.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss to strip as well and Sooyoung crawls her way to Kyungsoo until she's in front of him. She takes his cock into her mouth and sucks. Her thick lips look pretty around Kyungsoo's cock and the red lipstick makes her lips look especially luscious.

Sooyoung continues to nibble down Kyungsoo's cock, taking her time to tease Kyungsoo because that's the type of girl she is. Playful, teasing, sensual. She licks her way up to his slit, her tongue poking it and Baekhyun's hand finds itself to his own cock. He's always enjoyed watching Sooyoung give head to Kyungsoo. He likes knowing that someone else knows how amazing Kyungsoo tastes.

Baekhyun moves beside Kyungsoo purely so he can watch Sooyoung's face closely. Her eyes glossy with unshed tears and lips full of Kyungsoo's cock. Her makeup is ruined and she's even more stunning like this. The makeup is for the function earlier but even on schedule-free days, she'd have her eye-shadow on her otherwise bare face.

Sooyoung never fails to put on eye shadow over her eyes, pink hues that bring out her eyes even more. It's because Kyungsoo likes how she looks when she looks up at him beneath her long lashes as she sucks him off. It's one of the few reasons Baekhyun also loves putting on eye makeup.

Reaching over towards the drawer on the bedside table, Baekhyun takes out a condom and lube. Sooyoung slides her mouth off Kyungsoo so Baekhyun can properly put the condom on Kyungsoo. He gestures for Sooyoung to shift so that her ass is in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo holds Sooyoung's hips tight so he can enter her. His movement is slow and gentle, never one to rush a fucking. Baekhyun knows that. Baekhyun's only ever experienced aggressive Kyungsoo during sex twice and both of which Baekhyun really enjoyed because they were, for the lack of better words, a treat.

Once inside her, Kyungsoo starts moving slowly. A small whimper can be heard from her pretty little mouth. Baekhyun leans down so he can kiss her and swallows the little sounds she makes. The sounds he's come to love, a music to his ears, a different genre to Kyungsoo's. He can even taste a bit of Kyungsoo on her tongue.

Kyungsoo's thrusts have become faster. The slapping sound of skins against each other rings throughout the room followed by the melodies of Kyungsoo and Sooyoung's voices.

Grunts and moans echo and Baekhyun is hard as a rock. Holding Sooyoung's chin up, Baekhyun holds his cock to her mouth and spreads a bit of his pre-come on her lips. Kyungsoo thrusts a little hard prompting a loud 'ah' from her in which Baekhyun wastes no time shoving his cock inside her open mouth.

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo begin to thrust simultaneously inside Sooyoung, making her moan loudly. They fuck in sync with each other, hitting all the right spots inside her. Actual tears start to fall off Sooyoung's eyes and Baekhyun knows that means she's thoroughly in pleasure.

Baekhyun leans in until his cock almost reaches the back of Sooyoung's throat. It's okay, though, because Sooyoung has the best fucking gag reflex and because she knows what Baekhyun is about to do. Kyungsoo does the same and meets Baekhyun in a deep kiss.

Baekhyun enjoys kissing Kyungsoo as they spit roast Sooyoung. Something about it excites him, maybe from the fact that he's kissing Kyungsoo while his cock is deep inside Sooyoung's throat, or maybe that he knows Sooyoung very much loves the sight of it but she can't see it from her current position.

Kyungsoo's lips are soft against Baekhyun's, they feel full when Baekhyun sucks on them. They're unlike Sooyoung's, they're thicker but not as wide. Kissing both of them feels familiar but distinctive. While Sooyoung feels like soft ice cream on a hot day, Kyungsoo is like a popsicle during a summer heat. Sweet, and melt in Baekhyun's mouth all the same.

When they break the kiss, Baekhyun comes into Sooyoung's mouth. Kyungsoo continues pounding into her. Baekhyun pants trying to catch his breath and watches Kyungsoo pull out and change their positions so that she's riding him. He quickly kisses her so that he can taste baekhyun in her mouth.

If there were no limits to the human body Baekhyun might just get hard again there and then from that sight alone. The two of them exchange messy kisses as Sooyoung rocks herself on Kyungsoo's cock.

Kyungsoo comes seconds later with a moan and Sooyoung immediately slumps her body against Kyungsoo's as she orgasms. They both stay in that position for a while breathing heavily to calm down. Baekhyun sits beside Kyungsoo and rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, eyes looking down at Kyungsoo's soft cock that's still inside Sooyoung.

He pecks Kyungsoo's cheek and then Sooyoung's before leaving the bed to go to the bathroom to take a piss. He cleans himself while he's at it because he hates feeling sticky for longer than necessary.

When he comes out, both Kyungsoo and Sooyoung are asleep already, positions exactly the same like how they slept earlier. Baekhyun shakes his head but a smile creeps its way to his lips nonetheless. The clock says that it's almost 6am and Sooyoung is never with them past 6am but he thinks there's a first for everything.

Baekhyun joins them on the bed again, it's familiar, similar except they're all naked this time and Baekhyun falls asleep feeling blissful that he's with the people he loves even if they don't know of his feelings because he never plans on telling them.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu?


End file.
